Roulette Russe
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: RDV sur le toit du st-barth's à 9:00 pm – JM


**Voici une nouvelle fic ! **

**Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de me répéter... vous le savez ;)**

**Note de moi : C'est une fic assez courte, au action plutot rapide et à l'ambiance plutot étrange. **

**Enjoy ! :D**

**°0OoO0°**

L'ennuie était palpable au dessus de Londres, l'ennuie de deux hommes seulement. Les meurtres de l'un distrayait l'autre, mais ce jeu ne divertissait plus autant, alors l'un deux engagea un nouveau jeux entre eux : un jeu mortel.

''RDV sur le toit du st-barth's à 9:00 pm – JM''

''Très bien. - SH''

''Nous allons passez à la vitesse supérieure-JM''

''Je n'attendais que cela Jim-SH ''

''L'un de nous y perdra la vie, l'autre souffrira pour le restant de la sienne-JM''

''Ainsi soit-il-SH''

''A ce soir-JM''

Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendrait sur ce toit, mais il se présenta à l'heure convenue. Arrivé sur le toit, la vue de sa ville dans la nuit profonde, brisée de quelques flots de lumière deçà, delà le ravit durant quelques minutes. En regardant de plus près, il aperçu une table et deux chaise, rien d'autre. Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche, et on lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Que le jeu...commence. »

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Moriarty. Ce dernier lui indiqua de la main la table et lui fit prendre place. Ils s'installèrent et se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, chacun avait une lueur d'exaltation dans le regard. Puis, Jim sortir un revolver et le posa sur la table. De la même main, il prit une balle, l'embrassa et la déposa à côté de l'arme.

« Ceci est notre ultime jeu Sherlock, une balle, cinq places vides dans le barillet, la mort au bout du canon.

-C'est ta vie contre la mienne, c'est ta chance contre la mienne.

-Et finalement, le survivant sera-t-il le gagnant, ou bien le perdant?questionna le criminel, caressant la balle du bout des doigts.

-Un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Sherlock, tu es l'invité, à toi l'honneur, dit Jim, plaçant la balle dans le barillet, le faisait tourner aléatoirement et lui tendant le revolver d'un geste juste.

-Merci, je ne pourrait rêver mieux que de mourir à la vue de Londres, murmura le détective en pointant l'arme sur sa tempe. Il fit un sourire des plus sereins à Moriarty et appuya sur la gâchette, les yeux fermé. L'autre homme regardait ce spectacle, fasciner par les moindres geste du sociopathe. Aucun sursaut de la part du criminel à l'entente du coup de feu.

-Je ne mourrai pas tout de suite Jim, à toi.

-J'espère bien que tu ne mourra pas de suite, je compte m'amuser avant l'échéance, rétorqua-t-il plein de malice. Sherlock fit à son tour tourner le barillet et tendit l'arme à Jim.

-A toi de jouer.

-En effet. Tic-tac-tic-tac, chantonna-t-il, l'arme pressé contre sa tempe, puis il appuya sur la gâchette.

-Boum ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas mon heure de mourir non plus.

Sherlock s'apprêta à jouer un nouveau coup lorsque son téléphone sonna pour signaler l'arrivé d'un nouvel sms.

-Excuse-moi.

-Mais fait, Sherli, fait.

'' Sherlock, ne fait pas le con. MH ''

'' Je ne fais pas le con Mycroft. SH ''

'' Ce jeu n'est pas fait pour toi, laisse-le à des suicidaires. MH ''

'' Jim et moi ne sommes pas suicidaires, nous sommes seulement des vivants. SH ''

'' Non, tu es en train de jouer ta vie. MH ''

'' En effet, je joue MA vie, et non la tienne, laisse-moi. SH ''

'' Ne fais pas le con. MH ''

Sherlock range son téléphone dans la poche, sans chercher à répondre à son frère, et place l'arme en position, appuie et, dans un silence de mort brisé par le bruit sourd de l'arme, laisse échappé un rire rauque en reposant le revolver sur le la surface plane devant lui.

-Que faisons-nous Jim ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais pour rien au monde je n'arrêterai, rétorqua l'homme en costume en plaçant le canon dans sa bouche.

-Ce n'est encore pas pour tout de suite Jim.

-En effet... Mais nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

'' Boss, faites pas de connerie. SM ''

'' Tu n'es pas en position pour me donner quelconque ordre. JM ''

'' Peut-être, mais je vous le dit : arrêter de 'jouer' maintenant. SM ''

'' C'est ma vie, mes choix, mes règles, mon jeu, ma mort. JM ''

'' Vous ne perdrez pas votre vie sur ce toit. SM ''

'' Rien n'est acquis. JM ''

Le jeux se poursuivit mais l'adrénaline descendit rapidement, à tel point que les deux se mirent d'accord afin d'ajouter une seconde balle dans le barillet.

-Jim... Je te rappelle que lorsqu'il y a six balles, c'est un suicide.

-Tu as peur Sherli ?

-Oh non, James, au contraire. Que dirait de changer légèrement les règles ?

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Celui qui tient l'arme ne pointe plus le canon sur sa tempe, mais le pointe sur celui en face de lui.

-Ce serait un honneur que de mourir de ta main, taquina Jim.

-De même. A toi de jouer.

Le criminel prit le revolver et fit danser le barillet, un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et il pointa l'arme sur Sherlock.

-Sherlock... Non. Ce bruit...

-Oui, Jim... J'ai entendu, tire.

-...Non, dit-il platement.

-TIRE !

Jim, l'arme toujours pointer sur le détective, ferma les yeux et murmura un ' au revoir ' plus adresser aux étoiles et cieux, qu'a Sherlock ou bien lui-même. Puis au moment de tirer, il dévie l'arme sur lui et tire. Dans un bruit sourd, son corps s'étend au sol, raide. Sherlock regarda le scène d'un œil incrédule. Il se leva et vint s'accroupir à la hauteur du défunt, lui ferma les paupières et déclara simplement :

-James Moriarty, mort dans la nuit du vingt-et-un octobre, d'une balle dans le crâne. Sherlock Holmes, mort dans la nuit du vingt-et-un octobre, d'une balle dans le cœur. »

Et sur ces mots, il se saisit de l'arme, tira, et s'écroula sur l'autre homme. Dans cette nuit silencieuse, la sonnerie du téléphone du détective retentit.

'' Adieu... Amusez-vous bien là-haut ensemble. MH ''

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà, c'est étrange mais j'aime vraiment cette fic alors qu'elle n'a rien de bien spéciale. **

**Review ? :)**


End file.
